El Hada de Hielo
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky es apodado el Hada del Hielo. Es uno de los mejores patinadores omegas de individuales, actual campeón. Y un omega que no esta interesado en parejas, el conoció a la suya, el sabe quien es la suya... una pareja que le fallo. Jean Jacques Leroy, el indiscutible campeón de la categoría individual de patinaje Alfa y también la pareja destinada de Yuri.


**El Hada de Hielo**

 **Aclaraciones**

Bienvenidos a mi pequeña historia. El Hada del Hielo es un Spin-off o la continuación de Fantasy on Ice, centrada en la pareja de JJ y Yurio, ya con un Yurio legal.

El fic es también un Omegaverso. Lo que es un omegaverso para los nuevos en el tema se explica en mi fic de Fantasy on Ice, el que pueden entrar, haciendo click en mi nombre de autor, así podrán ver todas mis obras solo vayan directo a Fantasy on Ice, la primera historia de la saga centrada en Viktor y Yuri y disfruten.

Por ahora SOLO publicare el primer capitulo del Hada del Hielo, para que puedan agregarlo a favoritos y así al final de Fantasy on ice no se les pierda esta historia (que en un rato anunciare en FoI que se actualiza hoy), pero hasta el final de Fantasy on Ice no seguiré actualizando esta, el motivo y razón... simple por que os llenaría de DEMASIADOS spoiler, es el primer cap nada mas y ya viene cargado de bastantes spoiler ¿imaginen si se los publico todo ahora? XD

Bueno espero que disfruten la historia, recuerden leer en primer lugar Fantasy On Ice, que pueden encontrar aquí en mi perfil. Y si ademas de Fantasy on Ice, quieren leer mas de esta saga que hago con mucho amor y cariño pueden leer también "Mi vida en America" cuyo primer cap publique también hoy y es una precuela de Fantasy on Ice que nos cuenta como fue la vida de Yuri cuando vivió en America y conoció a Phichit, Ji y Leo.

Se que JJurio es una pareja que a muchos no les gusta, pero si le dieran una oportunidad a este fic, creo que al menos en esta historia podrían llegar a amarlo, a mi en lo personal me gusta mucho como me esta quedando la historia.

Con eso dicho y por ultimo antes de dejar de molestar les recalco que el primer cap viene con muchos spoilers de cosas que pasaron o están por pasar en FoI, así que si no les gustan los spoiler tal vez solo deban de agregar el fic a favoritos o su biblioteca en este momento para que al acabar FoI no se pierdan esta continuación y no pasar al capitulo en si, pero si no les importan unos poquitos de spoiler sigan... creo que lo amaran ^^

-o-o-o-o-

 **Yuratchka y Sabel**

-Yurio.-esa odiosa voz solo podía pertenecer a una persona, su eterno rival, Minami Kenjiro... aunque lo correcto sería llamarle en realidad Minami de Giacometti.

-Ya estás casado, ¿por qué no te largas a tener hijos con tu pervertido suizo y te retiras de una vez?-fue el saludo que le dio Yurio. Minami se río sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

-Tu vida sin mi sería absolutamente aburrida.-aseguro Minami.-Sabes que no tendrías otro rival como yo.-aseguró-¿Aún sigues molesto por qué te gané el último Grand Prix?

-¿Aún lloras por qué te gané la última copa mundial? -le preguntó Yurio arqueando una ceja, aunque la verdad, Minami era uno de sus mejores amigos desde que lo conoció hacía varios años en Japón. Tratarse así era natural para ellos, parte de su amistad.

Como el mismo Minami decía, Yurio no se imaginaba una competencia donde el molesto enano japonés no estuviera.

-Si no hubiese fallado el flip sería MI copa.-le aseguró Minami divertido.

-Y si yo no hubiese caído en mi combinación de cuádruple hubiera sido mi medalla.-aseguró acerca del Grand Prix.

Minami apenas iba a abrir la boca, seguro para darle alguna ingeniosa respuesta, pero callaron cuando dos pequeños niños chocaron contra ellos. Eran preciosos, una niña y un niño, ambos de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos oscuros. Debían estar cerca de los cinco años. Ambos niños les sonrieron, y el niño fue tan confiado como para extenderle los brazos a Yurio, exigiendo de esa forma ser cargado. Yurio recogió al pequeño casi sin darse cuenta y le sonrió.

-Hola bonito, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?-le preguntó.

-No Bonito.-negó el niño sonriendo.-Yo Yuratchka.-lo corrigió.

-Oh, lo siento, Yuratchka. Tienes un nombre muy bonito.-le aseguró Yurio dulcemente.

Yurio era el tipo de personas que demostraba su amor a patadas, y si no que le preguntaran a Minami, pero con los niños no podía ser un boca floja como siempre, más con estos dos niños tan adorables.

-¡Yo soy Sabel, yo soy Sabel!-saltó la niña, exigiendo también atención. Yurio se inclinó para quedar a su altura.

-Hola preciosa Sabel... ¿y tus papis?-le preguntó amablemente a la hermosa niña. Yuratchka abrazó a Yurio rodeándole el cuello y recostando su cabeza en su hombro, Sabel se encogió de hombros.

-Mamá esta allá.-señaló al techo.-Con los angelitos, cuidándonos.-le dijo haciendo entender a Minami y a Yurio que se refería al cielo. Ambos omegas se miraron con pena.-Papá no sé.-río.-Papá dijo no se muevan... pero Yura nunca escucha y yo vine a cuidar a Yura.-aseguró la niña, muy orgullosa de ese hecho.

-Uhmm... tu papi debe estar preocupado por ustedes.-le dijo Minami con una sonrisa amigable.

Yurio miró a Minami, que siempre había sido todo alegría y sonrisas, y claro, en su caso era fácil serlo desde el día que Chris y él se conocieron y ya nunca se separaron, en cambio él también conoció a su alma gemela y esta... no, mejor no pensar en eso.

-Quiero ir con papá.-pidió el pequeño Yuratchka.

-Bien, vamos a buscar a tu papi entonces.-se ofreció Yurio.

Minami se inclinó para levantar a la niña en brazos, invitándose solo a la búsqueda. Pero no tuvieron que buscar mucho, pues en esos momentos llegaba un hombre que Yurio conocía bien corriendo desesperado.

-YURA! SABEL!-el terror era evidente en su voz.

-¡Papá!-gritaron ambos gemelitos a la vez.

-o-o-o-

Jean Jaques Leroy no había tenido más remedio que llevar a sus hijos gemelos de cinco años con él a la pista de entrenamiento del Grand Prix por qué su hermana, que se suponía cuidaría de sus hijos, estaba enferma, su hermano no estaba en el país, y sus padres estaban acompañando a éste.

Había dejado a sus hijos sentados en el Kiss and Cry, que estaba vacío, ordenándoles no moverse mientras él ensayaba su número para la gala de apertura de esa noche, y cuando había terminado, para su más absoluto terror, sus hijos no estaban. Y en el momento que se quitó los patines y salió corriendo descalzo, desesperado por encontrar a sus pequeños, lo último que esperó fue encontrarlos en brazos de Yuri Plisetsky... su alma gemela.

Ver al rubio ruso con Yura en brazos y con Sabel a su lado fue demasiado para él. Era como debían ser las cosas, pero como no podrían ser jamás... él sabía que no tenía ni siquiera el derecho a desear eso... le había fallado a Yurio hacía muchos años atrás.

-Yuri...-susurró el nombre del ruso.

-Leroy.-la expresión de Yurio cambió rápidamente de consternación a molestia. Así había sido cada vez que se habían visto desde aquél fatídico día, y como campeones omega y alfa sucedía a menudo.

Cuando enviudo, había guardado una pequeña esperanza y se había sentido horrible por ella. Isabel había sido su mejor amiga, le había dado dos maravillosos niños, y había muerto por dárselos. Pero Yurio lo había mandado directo al infierno, y después de lo que había pasado, JJ sabía que se lo merecía, así que había bajado la cabeza y hecho caso a las demandas de su alma gemela de apartarse de él.

Entonces, JJ había cuidado de sus hijos y se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a ellos y al patinaje. Nunca los había expuesto al público, manteniéndolos apartados de las cámaras, de modo que sus hijos veían todas sus competencias desde la seguridad de su hogar, lejos de las luces y los reflectores. Y esta vez también hubiera sido así de no ser por qué su hermana estaba enferma.

Nunca pensó que justo la primera vez que llevó a sus hijos a la pista de hielo de un evento importante éstos se las ingeniarían para de alguna forma encontrar directamente a su alma gemela.

-Debí saber que eran tuyos.-dijo Yurio con obvio desagrado hacia JJ, acunando al niño protectoramente su brazos.-Solo tú podrías ser tan irresponsable como para perder de vista a dos pequeños.-aseguró, y a pesar de lo cargadas de veneno que estaban sus palabras, la forma tierna, suave y amorosa con la que acunaba a Yura hacia que a JJ no le importara nada más que ese hermoso momento.

Minami Kenjiro se acercó y depositó a su preciosa Sabel en sus brazos y JJ la tomó automáticamente. Minami lo miró de arriba abajo, como quien mira a un bicho, y JJ supusó que el medallista, a veces de plata, a veces de oro, omega, además de ser el principal rival de Yurio, era también su principal amigo omega, así que de alguna manera debía saber algo, porque lo miró con bastante desprecio.

-¿Quieres que llamé a Chris?-se ofreció Minami, volviéndose hacia Yurio.

-El día que necesite que tu alfa me defienda, mejor llamó a Viktor.-aseguró, entornando los ojos.-Ve con tu maridito, estoy bien.-le aseguró a Minami.

El japonés dudó, miró mal una última vez a JJ y se retiró, no antes de revolver el cabello de Sabel con una sonrisa.


End file.
